


Day in the Life of Reddie

by BayleyWinchester



Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Comedian Richie Tozier, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier's Stand Up Act, The Losers Club All Appear (IT), domestic reddie, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: “Why are you filming our lunch?” Stan asks.“My manager told me to. I’m promoting my new special. Go and watch it.”“You’re doing such a good job,” Stan rolls his eyes. “How is this promoting your special? We’re just getting lunch.”“No clue.”Eddie answers like it's a fact. “It’s because people want to see him being gay with me. We’re domestic.”“You’re idiots,” Stan mutters.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie + Eddie Become Gay Icons™ (it's weird but Richie loves it) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560019
Comments: 32
Kudos: 513





	Day in the Life of Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit different but still in the same realm!
> 
> I'm glad that we've all decided to stan Joshua from the last instalment. I feel like I should tell you that his husband's name is Mark and that they have a pug called Coco. It means nothing to the story yet adds so much to our lives.

Richie clicked the camera on while he was still in bed. Eddie asleep, tucked under his arm and blankets pulled up around their chests. If his manager wanted a day in his life he may as well start with the truth. And that truth was that Eddie and Richie cuddled. Like, a lot. Richie sent out a small prayer to whoever had to edit this; literally all he did was mess around with Eddie all day. It wasn’t the most exciting thing ever. At least not when compared to other comedians or Richie in 2007. 

But people didn’t want 2007!Richie, they wanted domestic Richie who loved his boyfriend and they also wanted Eddie. It was no secret that the public had come to adore Eddie. He was the favourite non-celebrity celebrity partner. Whatever the hell that meant. So Richie was told to make this video and to get footage of Eddie as well. Which was going to be very easy to achieve. 

“Good morning everyone. I’m Richie Tozier and I am in bed. Today we’re going to be filming my life. Why? Because I’m releasing a new special but I can’t tell you when and this was the way I got told to advertise it.”

“Could you at least brush your hair before you start filming?” Eddie asked quietly, burrowing his head into Richie’s chest. “You look homeless.”

“You haven’t even looked up yet.”

“I don’t need to look up to know that. Brush your hair.”

The camera clicks off.  
When it comes back on Richie and Eddie are sitting against the headboard, on the covers with hair brushed and shits on. Both are clearly wearing one of Richie’s shirts. 

“See, this is so much nicer.”

Richie pouted, “this is supposed to be authentic. They want the real me!”

“No one wants that.”

“You’re so mean. I’m not paying for your lunch today.”

Eddie laughs, “Bill will pay for me.”

“No the fuck he won't, you are my sugar baby. Anyway, he’s funding Mike right now.”

“Ben is.” 

“Did they switch?”

Moving closer to Richie, Eddie nodded. “Last night in the group chat.”

“For everyone who is confused,” Richie turns back to look at the camera, “which is everyone who isn’t a member of the Loser Club. We’re crowdfunding Mike for the next 27 years for reasons we can’t explain. Unless we want to all relocate to the same building with lovely padded walls and 24/7 surveillance. Which, to be honest, isn’t something that we’re trying to do so I shall remain silent.”

“That’s a first.”

“You’re so mean to me,” he rolls his eyes. “Tell everyone our morning routine, Eds.”

“Wake up, make out, coffee, make out some more and then breakfast.”

Richie nods. “Every morning. Now, we haven’t had time to do step two so we will see you guys at breakfast!” 

The camera clicks off.  
The camera comes back on, this time filming Richie sitting at a kitchen bench. He has his head buried in arms, resting on the bench, and only looks up when Eddie yells ‘action!’ loudly. Eddie is laughing behind the camera. Richie raises his mug towards the camera as if he was going to cheers someone. He then drinks the entire mug before slamming it back on the bench and Eddie groans. 

“You’re disgusting,” Eddie says.

“So I’ve been told. Alright, Mr type A, what’s on the agenda today?”

“Well, Mr type B, nothing until lunch with the Losers at one. And then you have a meeting with your manager at four and then we have dinner with someone from Netflix that I can’t name on camera.”

Richie sighs lovingly, “you read the contract for this, didn’t you?” The camera moves like it is nodding. “You’re literally perfect. Well, seeing as we’ve got a few hours until we need to leave I was thinking that we could-”

Both speak at the same time: “watch those men build stuff in the forest will cuddling.” “Have a sex marathon, no, actually I like your's way better.” 

Eddie turns the camera onto himself. “He likes to pretend that he’s hardcore but he isn’t.”

“Stop coming for my brand,” Richie says from behind the camera.

“Your brand is trash!” 

“Literally. Shit, you’re right.”

The camera is turned back onto Richie. “We should make more coffee.”

“We’ve got those gluten-free brownies as well.”

“For breakfast?”

Richie shrugs, “why not? We can have brownies for breakfast if we want to. Plus they’re gluten-free and from that cafe you like that costs about a hundred dollars per person.”

“Alright.” 

“My manager said people wanted domestic Reddie content and he is getting it.”

“You know I hate it when you say Reddie. It’s so dumb.” 

Richie grins, “I know you hate it. When I say it your nose screws up and I like seeing that so I will continue saying it. Yes, yes, I suck. Whatever.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re laughing!”

“No, I’m not!” Eddie shrieks before both of them start giggling too much to hold the camera steady. 

The camera clicks off.  
When the camera comes back on they are still in the kitchen. Richie is being filmed as he stands with his back to the camera and has an array of bowls in front of him. Behind the camera, Eddie is giggling. Richie turns around and flicks a whisk covered in cream at him, Eddie shrieks when it hits him and the camera. The cream isn’t wiped off the lense so the left-hand corner of the screen is blurred slightly. Richie turns back to the bench with a huff. 

“Would you believe me if I told you that he’s just trying to whip cream?” 

“Like you could do any better.”

“So could.”

“Fine,” Richie turns and takes the camera from Eddie. Eddie makes a face at him before they swap positions and Eddie starts trying to whip the cream. “Everything this man does is sexy, look at him.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Get your head out of the gutter.”

“No!”

“If anyone wants a 40-year-old comedian, I’m accepting offers.”

“How much would you take for me.”

There’s a small pause while Eddie thinks. “At least $10.”

“Babe, that’s so much.”

“How much am I worth?”

“$12.”

Eddie twists so he can grin lovingly at Richie. “Really? That high.” The camera moves as Richie nods. “I’m flattered. Also, I’m done.” He brings the bowl over to Richie and tips it upside down on top of his head. A small portion falls down from the side and onto Richie’s hair. Both men start laughing, and as the cream on the screen, we do not see it getting fixed. What is shown is Eddie leaning in and the two of them kissing again. 

The camera clicks off.  
When the camera clicks on Richie is filming himself and is back in his bedroom. He’s gotten changed into something more socially appropriate. 

“Okay, it is currently eleven-fifty seven and we are about to leave for lunch. We’re going to someplace that Bev loves that’s an hour away, so that’s annoying. But it’s for Bev and I love her so it’s okay. In case you were wondering, I would drive for forty minutes for Ben, Mike, thirty for Bill and maybe five for Stan. I would literally walk to Peru for Eddie, so don’t get a big head there Beverly.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eddie asks as he comes out of the en suite. 

“How long I would drive for each Loser.” 

“Right. Tell them what you did.”

Richie rolls his eyes. “I completely forgot to film between whipped cream and now. This is because Eddie is really cute and distracting. I did, however, take two photos to send to the group chat which I will send to the editor of this video and he can put them up. If no photos flash on-screen annoy him on twitter, not me.”

Two photos flash side by side on the screen. The photo on the left is two bowls with brownies, whipped cream and strawberries. One of the bowls looks professional and nicely done while the second has everything dumped on top of the next thing. The photo also has Eddie and Richie’s thumbs doing a thumbs-up over their bowls. The photo on the right is a slightly blurry selfie that Richie took of Eddie laying on his chest with the TV on in the background playing a video of two men building a hut. Richie is looking down at Eddie lovingly while Eddie watches the TV. 

“Hopefully there up there,” Richie says when he’s back on screen. “Awkward if they weren’t.” 

“Ready to go?”

“Reddie.”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

The camera clicks off.  
The camera clicks on to Eddie filming Richie driving. 

“If you say anything I am throwing this camera out of the window, I swear to God.”

“You read the contract so I’m sure you know that we’d just have to pay for it.”

“I am aware that you’d have to pay for it, yes.”

Richie rolls his eyes before flipping off someone who cut in front of him. “I actually wanted you to start filming because I need to promote my new special. I’ll be talking about being in a relationship, being out, not being dead, other stuff and also Eddie. A lot of Eddie, it would be embarrassing if I could get embarrassed. It’s really funny and you should all watch it when it comes out. Gay joke. I’m not going to name every city we’re going to because I don’t know them but I know there’s a few. Oh, and Eds is coming on tour with me! Which means that I won’t get horribly depressed like a lot of my other tours. This is why I am very happy that he decided to quit his job.”

“I didn’t decide to quit. We both decided I was going to quit.” 

“When Eds moved out here,” Richie looks to the camera quickly before looking back to the road when Eddie yells out his name. “He got a job at a fancy office where he had to wear a suit and sit at a desk or whatever. Which is why some people were like ‘Eddie had a job a few months ago’ when we mention that Eds is now a full-time sugar baby. But, after about three and a half months in we were both miserable. The solution? Sugar baby.”

“He’s an idiot but it’s true.”

“Thanks. Also, Spaghetti is banned from driving because of his awful road rage!”

“Richie!”

The camera clicks off.  
When the camera clicks back on Richie is zooming in and out on Eddie talking to Ben across the room. Behind the camera, Beverly laughs.

“He’s trying to steal my man,” Richie whines.

“Ben’s straight.”

“Ben’s so hot though.”

“So is Eddie.”

“Great, now I have Bev trying to steal my man too.”

“Eddie’s gay.” 

Richie turns the camera around to film them. Beverly is hanging off of Richie’s shoulder, she flashes a peace sign and smiles at the camera. Behind them, Bill, Stan and their wives are talking to each other. Richie flips the camera back onto Ben and Eddie who are now laughing. Richie makes an annoyed noise before he and Beverly start to laugh which makes the camera shake. 

“Where is the love of my life?” Richie cries.

“Mike said he’s five minutes away,” Eddie replies without looking away from Ben.

“Bev, our men are awesome.”

Beverly hums, “can’t say I disagree with you.”

“Do you remember-”

“Probably not,” Stan says, suddenly in front of the camera. “Why are you filming our lunch?”

The camera moves up as Richie shrugs. “My manager told me to. I’m promoting my new special. Go and watch it.”

“You’re doing such a good job,” Stan rolls his eyes and Beverly laughs. “How is this promoting your special? We’re just getting lunch.”

“No clue.”

Eddie comes up to stand beside Stan, Ben going behind the camera. From Beverly’s hum, it’s implied that he stands close to her. “It’s because people want to see him being gay with me. We’re domestic.”

“You’re idiots,” Stan mutters. From behind the camera Bill, Patty and Audrua all cheer ‘Mike!’. Everyone in front of the camera looks over before Richie turns to film. He zooms in on the door as Mike comes through. “Stop filming,” Stan says as they move over to the door to greet their friend. “I don’t want to be held accountable for anything I say during the next two hours.” 

“Fair enough.”

The camera clicks off.  
When it comes back on Eddie is filming himself. Richie nowhere insight. 

“Richie’s in his meeting, which I turned down in order to get coffee. He was complaining but I don’t care. Those meetings are so boring. I mean, it’s not like Richie doesn’t agree with that but it’s not my job to go to them.” He takes a sip of coffee before laughing. “He likes to say that it’s my job to keep him happy, boring meetings included. But he’s whipped as hell, no way he isn’t listening to me.” Eddie laughs again. “I love him, even if he drives me up the wall. And I know for a fact that he isn’t going to see this until we watch the finished video because he isn’t going to re-watch these clips.”

Eddie gets a sappy look on his face. “I’m proud of him. When we were kids we used to read comics above my garage and he would always talk about this, becoming famous because of his voices. They weren’t very good back, aside from his Irish Cop one, I like that one. But I would tell him that I thought he’d make it.” He takes another sip of coffee. “We’d talk about it when he snuck into my bedroom at night, how we would leave Derry together. Well, we didn’t the first time but we got it right the second time.”

He sighs and sets the cup of coffee down. “Maybe I’ll tell the editor to leave this out. After all, Richie says I have a brand to keep up. But who knows, maybe I’ll be brave.”

The camera clicks off.  
Richie and Eddie are laying in bed when the camera clicks back on. Both of them are clearly ready for bed. Richie is holding the camera but it is focused on a pillow beside Eddie that says ‘Fuck Maine’. Eddie taps his fingers against the ‘F’ three times. Richie zooms in and out so quickly that the camera can’t focus, until he focuses it on himself and Eddie, both of them now smiling at it. Richie does a peace sign. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming along with me.”

“I’m sure you’re all sad that you just wasted however long this video is.”

“You have no faith in my fans.”

Eddie laughs, “yeah, I don’t. When they cancel you, then I will.”

“Look at you, using culture-language. I feel so proud. Oh, my Turtle-”

“-I hate you-”

“-We should get a child.”

Again, Eddie laughs. “You can’t just get a child.”

“We should have a child. That doesn’t work, we’re missing an ingredient. Oh-”

“-Don’t-”

“-Bev? Could you imagine if Bev has our kids? They’d be half-siblings with hers and Ben’s, whenever they’re coming, which would make us family. Wouldn’t that be the absolute best?”

Eddie shrugs, “Bev and I already see each other as siblings.”

“Oh,” Richie puts on a voice that is rather similar to Eddie. “Look at me and Bev we have trauma so we’re super close and get face masks.” The voice stops. “We all have trauma, it’s rude to exclude.” 

It looks like Eddie is going to speak before he breaks out laughing. A moment later Richie joins in. The camera falls to the bed, facing them enough to see that they are still laughing - Eddie now crying - and looking at each other while they do so. Once they’ve calmed down slightly Richie leans in and kisses Eddie sweetly. 

The camera clicks off.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of The Losers read Thirst Tweets is also up tonight (a second chapter? I know, weird) so you can also go and read that! 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments because I thrive off validation. Thank you. 
> 
> Up next is *** ****** **** **** *****
> 
> Time for a shameless self-promo! 
> 
> [My Reddie + It Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/edtozier89)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionwriter101)  
> 


End file.
